


Physical Rewards III | Therapist!Levi x Reader | AU | R

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Part (3) of Physical Rewards Series (R)Non R and Parts (1) (2)http://marwissa.deviantart.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is Part (3) of Physical Rewards (R) 
> 
> I apologise if it's not what you expected -- this is my first! 
> 
> This is the R-rated version. There is sex. 
> 
> For non R and Parts (1) (2) please find it here.  
> (1)  
> http://marwissa.deviantart.com/art/Physical-Rewards-Therapist-Levi-x-Reader-AU-517745941
> 
> Sequels will be linked in the description box.

“(Name).”

 

Silence fell briefly as you continued to type away, keyboard clicking, eyes dutifully glued to the document you were writing.

 

“(Name)! Don’t ignore me,” Levi growled, poking your cheek roughly as he leaned against your desk.

 

Now. Just _why_ was he at your workplace, nagging you to go home?

 

“I’m not ignoring you,” you mumbled. “As you can see, I’m answering you.”

 

“Funny. Let’s go eat dinner,” he grumbled, already grabbing your wrist roughly in an attempt to get you to stop writing, which you ignored, continuing to type. “All your co-workers left and you’re telling me you’re gonna keep working?”

 

Ignored.

 

He let out a huff, glaring down at you as you monotonously continued to type.  


_Tick, tock_.

 

Several minutes continued to pass, Levi’s iron grip on your wrist never faltering in the slightest, though his irritation climbed like a gas dial as the minute hand moved, black leather shoes tapping the carpeted floor of the office.

 

 _Tit, tit, tit_.

 

Levi’s stomach let out a low growl, and you broke your composure for just a moment to snicker, glancing at him, where grey eyes glared back down at you.

 

 _Tak_.

 

The screen you had been staring at for the past ten minutes turned into a dark, empty abyss, all one thousand words gone, Levi dropping the power cord connecting the monitor onto the wooden table, which resounded with a soft _kt._

 

Your (e/c) stared at the screen for a moment, before you huffed, and punched your boyfriend straight in the ribs.

 

“What in the fuck was that for?! Levi!” you yelled, the short man rolling his eyes as he stood, crossing his arms as he headed for the lift. You angrily followed, grabbing your bag to use as a ball on a chain as you continued your assault on him, following him into the lift.

 

“You ass, that was important and you just destroyed the document just like that, what are you crazy?!” you screamed, the dark haired therapist not even registering what you said as the doors closed.

 

“Now, what do you wanna eat?” he glanced at you. “I think there’s pizza over there or something. Eren’s waiting somewhere.”

 

“How can you be thinking of food at a time like this? I have to rewrite the entire document and you’re just thinking about food?! Are you a fucking saint?!”

 

He sighed, as the elevator arrived, walking out.

 

“I’m going back up,” you scowled, angrily jabbing the button to your office floor, the doors closing.

 

Honestly. You were going to kill him, after the envelope spectacle today. You had to flush the shredded pieces of papers down the toilet after Petra spotted a strand sticking out, and questioned you on _why, why_ , you had strands of paper in your pocket.

 

In one swift movement, Levi leapt into the elevator — almost like a cat, landing on you. You let out a hiss and a cough, the elevator doors shutting as it went up.

 

“What the heck were you thinking?!” you snapped, flicking his head as you tried to get up, though his weight prevented it. “How much do you weigh?! Get off! I’m not a horse!”

 

There was a cattish grin. “Does that mean I can ride you all day?”

 

You scowled, hitting him on the head with your bag, though you had to smile at that, as he leaned forward, harsh lips kissing yours.

 

“If you keep yelling at your patients, your lips are going to become harsher and I’ll become the Joker,” you laughed.

 

“That just means I get to give you some therapy on your lips, doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

“Aren’t you humorous today,” you hummed, glancing up at the cat.

 

“Everyday,” he agreed, smiling.

 

You sighed in defeat, arms wrapping around him as he began to kiss your neck, hand running up your dress, fingers lightly tracing along your legs.

 

“Levi, we’re in a lift.”

 

“Don’t underestimate how quick I can be,” he grinned, undressing himself in one swift movement.

 

“Do you practice that in your free time?!” you gaped, as he lightly pulled your undergarments off, swiftly positioning himself with a grin. “Are you a bunny?”

 

“If that’s what you think, then sure,” he hummed, continuing to attack your neck with kisses, as he quickly thrust inside, beginning a rapid rhythm. “You better hope Marco isn’t waiting for the lift when we get up there,” he grinned. “I’d press _all_ the buttons, but we know how shy you are,” he smiled wolfishly, teeth baring and gleaming under the elevator’s lights.

 

A soft moan sounded, increasing in volume as he continued, your slender fingers gripping his shirt, the elevator going higher and higher towards its destination, his own fingers running across your cheek and gripping your shoulders like claws. Every time the number changed on the elevator, each pant and moan only increased the pressure, and prayer that there was to be absolutely no one at the top. He let out a ragged groan, as you clawed his back, your previously perfect work attire now crumpled in areas and laden with sweat, as your (e/c) glanced back to the little sign that ticked your fate, your legs wrapped around him.

 

Ten more floors.

 

With a soft whine, you urged him quickly, knowing quite well you were almost there anyway. He continued to rock you both, and with a last heave, you let out a groan, hitting your own climax, as he hit his.

 

 _Ding_.

 

Your heart quickly increased, glancing at the lift, eyes widening.

 

This was _not_ your floor.

 

You yelped, quickly burying your face into Levi’s sweaty shoulder, peeking out.

 

The doors opened, and you bit your lip, praying.

 

It was empty.

 

You let out a sigh of relief, as the doors closed again, and it headed up.

 

“Come on, you enjoyed it,” he grinned, standing as he redressed himself, before helping you as well, taking out a handkerchief to wipe down the floor quickly.

 

“Doesn’t repay for my missing work,” you smiled, though your tone was still quite angry, like warmed coals.

 

“God damn it (Name), your work will be fine, stop obsessing over it!”

  
You let out a huff, standing as the lift arrived, heading towards your little void of a desk, before you were yanked back, the elevator’s ground floor pressed once more, Levi leaning against the wall, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Hey, I have to write,” you scowled, already reaching to open the doors again.

 

“Honestly…you’re such an idiot. Let’s just go eat, Eren’s around the corner.”

 

“But my writ-“

 

“Look, you do more writing than me but-“

 

“I need to write it for work, can’t you understand not all of us are paper-work free?!”

 

He let out an angry scowl. “What I’m saying is-“

 

“Just because you’re great at sex and a raving therapist who is super good at paperwork too means I’m great too!” you snapped. “Let me write it again you asshole!”

 

He inhaled deeply, before glancing at you, tapping his foot.

 

“Microsoft Word has an autosave feature and it saved your work,” he said dully, like he was talking to a child.

 

You stared at him in silence, before glancing away.  
  
“Oh.”

 

He rolled his eyes, before smiling.

 

“Great at sex huh?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You know there was a security camera in the lift right?”  
  
  
_Oh shit._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave comments on DA if you have an account! I will most likely read/respond better there! Thank you!


End file.
